Code Lyoko Evolution
Code Lyoko Evolution is an upcoming continuation of Code: LYOKO. Overview Paris, France-based Moonscoop is set to produce a new version of its animated series Code: LYOKO with co-pro partners France Télévisions and Canal J. The series is reported to air in November 2012, specific dates are unknown as of yet. However, according to the official Code Lyoko Facebook, the filming of the live-action scenes is reported to take part during the summer of 2012http://www.facebook.com/CodeLyokoEvolution2012/posts/231781676907619. It was announced in June that filming would last 45 days during the summer, and that animation would take place between July 2nd and August 31st. http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Per_Ankh/New_PICTURE_AND_INFO! The new season, Code Lyoko Evolution, will be the fifth in the series. It will reportedly use live action for Earth-based scenes and remain in CGI for Lyoko scenes.http://www.facebook.com/CodeLyokoEvolution2012/posts/153243424745204 In late July 2012, it was announced that Leonie Berthonnaud will play the role of Aelita Schaefferhttp://tododecodelyoko.blogspot.co.uk/2012/07/el-heroe-de-code-lyoko-guez-de-balzac.html, with the rest of the live-action actors announced shortly after, including Diego Mestanza as William Dunbarhttp://www.agentagitateur.com/talents/comediens/diego-mestanza, Quentin Merabet as Ulrich Sternhttp://www.agence-oz.com/artiste.cfm/310135-quentin-merabet.html, Marin Lafitte as Jeremie Belpoishttp://www.codelyoko.fr/acteursdecouverts.cl, Gulliver Bevernaege as Odd Della Robbiahttp://www.codelyoko.fr/acteursdecouverts.cl, Mélanie Tran as Yumi Ishiyamahttp://www.agencesartistiques.com/artiste.cfm/167672-M&, Eric Soubelet as Jean Pierre Delmas and Pauline Serieys as an unknown, seventh protagonist named "Laura".http://www.agentagitateur.com/talents/enfants--ados/pauline-serieys 26 episodes of the show will be aired https://www.facebook.com/CodeLyoko/posts/10150205994607141 on Canal J and France 3 in France. Reportedly, in the US Cartoon Network is unlikely to air Code Lyoko. However, Moonscoop is working on finding new partnership to air the new season in the States. The season is estimated to have a budget of €5,600,000.http://www.sudouest.fr/2012/02/29/en-chair-et-en-3d-646142-813.php Plot Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, William Dunbar, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, and a new seventh warriorhttp://www.sudouest.fr/2012/08/28/code-lyoko-derniere-semaine-de-tournage-reel-805579-813.php are back to their daily lives and routines at Kadic Academy. But X.A.N.A., the evil, sentient artificial intelligence which they succeeded in destroying in their previous adventures, miraculously reappears and is much stronger and more powerful than ever before since being reborn. Who revived this malevolent virtual monstrosity, and why? Our six heroes will turn on the Supercomputer once more so that they can return to the virtual world of Lyoko, find out the reasons for such a miraculous return and survival, and fight it out with this digital evil multi-agent program which is menacing the planet once again.http://www.moonscoop.com/files/FREE/CL%20Presentation%20MIPTV%202012.pdf There are also virtual fighters called THE NINJAS (ASTR: Real Time Subjective Agents) controlled by humans from Deckard Inc. As Alan Meyer does not possess the technique of virtualization or materialization, this is the only way they can counter the seven heroes and Lyoko Warriors in the virtual world of Lyoko and help X.A.N.A.'s monsters in their own sinister ways. They wear black bodysuits and have masked faces. They don’t have many life points; they use bladed weapons and can become invisible for short periods of time.http://www.moonscoop.com/files/FREE/CL%20Presentation%20MIPTV%202012.pdf Also, X.A.N.A.'s own monsters will be in the Cortex, as shown by a commercial video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=400bB3x60Rg&feature=related Other Moonscoop has developed an extensive licensing and merchandising campaign around the IP including an upcoming live show to launch in Spain. In addition, the company is developing a MMORPG in collaboration with CJ Internet. The gaming experience will include full 3D, real role-playing universe and a full combat system. Also in development is a social online game designed for Facebook and other online platforms, which is set to be launched in Summer 2012 http://www.facebook.com/CodeLyoko/posts/10150402706162141. Also, on the website, video was released showing the "evolution" of Aelita throughout the seasons, eventually showing a preview of her in the new series. Some time after, a video showcasing the Cortex was released, which also showed the Motorpod in the works. Most recently, however, a video was released showcasing Ulrich's "evolution" in the same manner as Aelita, eventually showing a preview of him in the upcoming season. It is expected that more "evolution"-type videos and location videos will be released before the start of the season. Gallery Codelyokoevolution.jpg Wiki-background Wiki-wordmark.png 415735 10150576285447141 8015122140 8880256 39224424 o.jpg Picture6.png Slide CL evolution.png 330301 3264725143379 1424762565 33302510 1842287604 o.jpg Actu1-central1.png 340227 338181636213086 100000637587127 1069678 885903456 o.jpg File:MEGAPOD ALL.jpg File:Cortex scene.jpg File:NINJAS.jpg References http://kidscreen.com/2011/06/09/moonscoop-to-produce-fifth-season-of-code-lyoko/#ixzz1PoNE8nig Code Lyoko official Facebook page Code Lyoko Evolution 2012 Official Facebook page es:Código Lyoko: Evoluciónm Category:season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Category:2012 Category:Episodes